federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Dhow/Dhaja Children
Due to the amount of al-Khalid children, this page was created to ensure a better organization and neatness of the parents profiles. Children on this site will be all those fathered by Kitaan Dhow/Kitaan Dhow CP (2200). For more information on the parents, please refer to their personal profiles. All children bulleted under the "Children" heading are considered Dhow/Dhaja Grandchildren. Kitaan Dhow CP Elliana Dhaja *'Born: '''September 03, 2381. *'Mother:' Evalynne Dhow. *'Species (Gender):' El Aurian (Female). As the first born, Elliana Dhaja CP, is named in honor of her youngest paternal aunt and her maternal grandmother. Her surname is reflective of the familial style shared by the Dhow clan - and one her mother chose not to adopt upon marriage. Elli is a bright and precocious child, and yet rather small for her age. The effect gives others the impression that she is much younger than she appears. In future postings, Elli is seen as an intelligent young lady, though a bit naieve. Aidyah Dhaja *'Born: April 11, 2383. *'''Mother: Evalynne Dhow. *'Species (Gender):' El Aurian (Female). As the second born, Aidyah Dhaja, is a lovely child, she has inherited her father's dark hair and, as reflected in future posts, gift of voice. Kit, however, would be the first to claim that his daughter has greatly improved upon the meager talent with which he had been graced. Unlike her sister, Addi - as she is called by family and friends - takes after both of her parents in stature - standing an even five feet and nine inches to her sister's not-quite five feet. Chiaro Dhow *'Born: ' January 29, 2382. *'Mother:' mEva Magdahl. *'Species (Gender):' El Aurian (Male). As the third born, Chiaro Dhow CP, was conceived when his father was in the mUniverse. When Chiaro and his mother came over to the regular side they were stuck into a time loop and arrived almost 100 years in the past. He is therefore almost a century older than he should be by birth date. In a procedure, he had his mUniverse side removed and is technically biologically Eva's. NOTE: Katal is always his mother-in-law in current plots, making the familial connections rather complicated due to time travel! Jesse Dhow *'Born: '''October 21, 2384. *'Mother: N'lani Una. *'''Species (Gender): 1/2 El Aurian, 1/4 Trill, 1/8 Terran and 1/8 Romulan (Male). As the forth born, Jesse Dhow, was 3.5 months premature, he was small but fully developed because of the nanites in N'lani. Due to N'lani's time travelling into the past that while he was born in '84, by all standards, he was born accordingly to 2400 from N'lani's perspective. Logan Dhow *'Born: '''June 01, 2386. *'Mother: N'lani Una. *'''Species (Gender): 1/2 El Aurian, 1/4 Trill, 1/8 Terran and 1/8 Romulan (Male). The fifth born, Logan Dhow, is the oldest twin of the set. More is to be developed. Liyah Dhaja *'Born: '''June 01, 2386. *'Mother: N'lani Una. *'''Species (Gender): 1/2 El Aurian, 1/4 Trill, 1/8 Terran and 1/8 Romulan (Female). As the sixth born, Liyah Dhaja. is the youngest of the twin set. She is named in honour of her grandmothers middle name Aaliyah and the name N'lani took when she came into the past. Draken Liu-Dhow *'Born: '''January 01, 2398. *'Father:' Hayden Liu *'Species (Gender):' 1/2 Cardi, 1/4 Trill, 3/16 Terran and 1/16 Halanan (Male). As the only child, Draken Liu-Dhow, was conceived after N'lani stopped taking injections, assuming that her amenorrhea (no period) meant she couldn't conceive; as well as Hayden who stopped taking his own because he was neutral on whether or not he had a child. Draken's birth, ultimately lead to many complications because of Hayden's Cardassian genetics and N'lani's Romulan. The fetus was rejected closer to the end and N'lani died. Thanks to Naryanna Dorr's invasive nanite therapy, N'lani was brought back to life. Hayden had some of N'lani's genetics removed. In 2403, Draken was nearly killed when Zuri Dorr attempted to kill the entire family; because of this he went back into the past with his mother and now lives with her, having no memory of Hayden or Nerys. Kitaan Dhow FP Elliana Dhaja *'Born: September 03, 2381. *'''Mother: Evalynne Dhow. *'Species (Gender):' El Aurian (Female). As the first born, Elliana Dhaja, is named in honor of her youngest paternal aunt and her maternal grandmother. Her surname is reflective of the familial style shared by the Dhow clan - and one her mother chose not to adopt upon marriage. Elli is a bright and precocious child, and yet rather small for her age. The effect gives others the impression that she is much younger than she appears. In future postings, Elli is seen as an intelligent young lady, though a bit naieve. Children: *Alexandria Tredway (2406) - She is 1/2 El Aurian, 1/2 Terran (Father: Lincoln Tredway). Aidyah Dhaja *'Born: '''April 11, 2383. *'Mother:' Evalynne Dhow. *'Species (Gender):' El Aurian (Female). As the second born, Aidyah Dhaja, is a lovely child, she has inherited her father's dark hair and, as reflected in future posts, gift of voice. Kit, however, would be the first to claim that his daughter has greatly improved upon the meager talent with which he had been graced. Unlike her sister, Addi - as she is called by family and friends - takes after both of her parents in stature - standing an even five feet and nine inches to her sister's not-quite five feet. Chiaro Dhow *'Born: ' January 29, 2382. *'Mother:' mEva Magdahl. *'Species (Gender):' El Aurian (Male). As the third born,Chiaro Dhow, was conceived when his father was in the mUniverse. When Chiaro and his mother came over to the regular side they were stuck into a time loop and arrived almost 100 years in the past. He is therefore almost a century older than he should be by birth date. In a procedure, he had his mUniverse side removed and is technically biologically Eva's. All children are from his future plot version. 'Children:' *Dominic Dhow (2398) - He is 1/2 El Aurian and 1/2 Bajoran (Mother: Siomane Cassica). *Felicity Dhaja (2398) - She is 1/2 El Aurian and 1/2 Bajoran (Mother: Siomane Cassica). *Jolon Dhow (2401) - He is 1/2 El Aurian, 1/4 Romulan and 1/4 Terran. (Mother: Katal Dhaja). *Aaliyah Dhaja (2402) - She is 1/2 El Aurian, 1/4 Romulan and 1/4 Terran (Mother: Katal Dhaja). *Tanin Dhow (2405) - He is 1/2 El Aurian, 1/4 Romulan and 1/4 Terran (Mother: Katal Dhaja). NOTE: Katal is always his mother-in-law in current plots, making the familial connections rather complicated due to time travel! Dylan Dhow *'Born: February 19, 2390. *'''Mother: Evalynne Dhow. *'Species (Gender):' El Aurian (Male). As the fourth child born,Dylan Dhow, is unlike most of his siblings, Dylan has been blessed with a head of sandy blond hair just a shade from ash-brown. Like many of the Dhow clan his eyes tend toward somewhat unusual tones - oftentimes metallic, or gem-like. For Dylan, the genetic choice seems to be dark sapphires. He is a lively boy, loving outdoor sports as well as his hand-held video games. Zoe Dhaja *'Born: '''December 23, 2397. *'Mother:' Evalynne Dhow. *'Species (Gender):' El Aurian (Female). As the fifth child born, Zoe Dhaja, there has been little known save she is the eldest of the twin set. More to be developed. Zachary Dhow *'Born: December 23, 2397. *'''Mother: Evalynne Dhow. *'Species (Gender):' El Aurian (Male). As the sixth born, Zachary Dhow, there has been little known save he is the youngest of the twin set. More to be developed. Ah'riel Dhow *'Born: '''September 05, 2401. *'Mother:' Evalynne Dhow. *'Species (Gender):' El Aurian (Male). As the seventh child, Ah'riel Dhow, has little known information and more is to be developed. Victoria Dhaja *'Born: October 05, 2390. *'Mother: 'N'lani Una. *'''Species (Gender): 1/2 El Aurian, 1/4 Trill, 1/8 Romulan and 1/8 Terran As the eighth child, Victoria Dhaja, was the result of an affair with an alternate wife from another universe. She was born in the past and raised by his counterpart from that time (listed above). He has some contact with her in hopes of having a relationship. Category:Character Lists